One Night
by Alexander Supertramp
Summary: Inspired by a fabulous book I adore. See more inside. Usagi and Mamoru meet by a fated kiss, each emotional and hurt, passionate and stubborn, and go through a wild night discovering each other, falling in and out and back in to love.
1. Mamoru: Tripped

A/N: Hi guys! I know I should probably get my other stories off the ground before I start a new one, but I had this idea and had to write it! I was reading Nick and Norah's Infinite Playlist for the fourth time (after learning it's going to be a movie! you should all read it, it's great!) and sort of decided to play with the idea and Usagi and Mamoru. I'm sure it will be distinctly different, but it will probably follow along the same lines, a night out on the town, etc, etc. I'm not sure if I should make it Mature or Teen, though it will be sexual, I will not write a full sex scene (sorry!). Soooooo, anyways. Here you go! Enjoy!

Don't forget to read and review!

Disclaimer: If you thought I owned Sailor Moon, you are sadly mistaken and I mourn for you're sanity.

* * *

_I'm too scared to notice, the path I chose is focused tight.  
Corsshairs on, something's wrong I shouldn't try to try.  
And baby it's the beer that's smiling, it ain't me.  
Point me at the door 'cause I've been trying to leave.  
Basement passions, schoolgirl action ain't in fashion now, I'll miss you when you're gone so just get out._

_Tripped into a hole I dug every word, with my ear to the ground I loved what I heard, and I couldn't think of leaving while you're feeling down, I just rest my eyes and you blow town._

_Tripped into a hole I loved what I heard, with my ear to the ground I dug every word, and I couldn't think of leaving while you're feeling down, I just rest my eyes and you float down._

_Tripped - Bright Eyes _

* * *

Mamoru was absolutely peeved. He couldn't remember a time when he was angrier. His suit was becoming a petulance, buttons restraining his neck, once classy and contemporary tie was now a bothering nuisance. He decided these were the things that put him in this state of distress. The expensive leather shoes were exasperating, confining him and squeaking boldly, making his presence known to all in the elegant ballroom whenever he decided to move from one boring group to the other. This fact caused him to tarry against the wall, foot up, supporting his toned torso. His head hung, inky locks hiding his scowl. Mamoru poised the champagne flute in his wide hands, bringing it to his lips in rage while he ignorantly disregarded the real reason he was, well, pissed. 

Her.

He had told her not to come. He clearly manifested to her that wherever she knew he would be, to avoid it. To put it plainly, in a blind fit of agonizing pain, he told her to stay the fuck away from him. She owed it to him. I mean, she broke his heart. The least she could do was sacrifice a few boring parties.

What made him even more disturbed, was that she knew he would be here. He was to be her original date. It was circled on her calendar and everything.

He convinced himself she did this only to screw with him. If only he was that lucky.

Did she have no regard for his feelings? After their time together, Mamoru thought the girl would at least try to not tempt him, tease him, but instead she did just that. Her dress was low cut, a deep maroon color that draped down to her navel in the front and did the same to her back. It was slinky and shiny and thin enough for him to picture all that was underneath. Mamoru swallowed. The hem reached modestly past mid-thigh, long legs accentuated by the delicate ebony stiletto's placed on her small feet. He watched her neck, sporting a long necklace that descended between the valley of her supple breasts, a small diamond rose placed precariously on the chain. He watched her pale limbs move with charm, flirtatious hand placed on the chest of her arm candy, a tall man wearing a suit, cautiously resting a hand on her waist. Her hair swaying with every movement, shiny and inviting him.

Mamoru pictured his hand on her thin hips, rubbing her side lovingly with a thumb. Because that's what he was with her, in love. His imaginings carried him farther. He watched himself kiss her nimbly with skill, hands running down her shoulders, carrying the silk of her dress down with them, ending in her hair. He pushed her against the door of his apartment, her hands frantically unbuttoning his shirt, deftly arousing him with the smooth perusal of his toned chest, hands finding stay around his neck. He pleasured himself on her throat, love bites accompanying his way down to her chest. Mamoru's hands rolled over her breasts which were now peaked with anticipation and desire, thumbs teasing. She gasped his name, "Please, Mamoru. Don't mock me." He easily complied, smiling and delighting himself and her with his tongue, nipping and licking and pulling and tweaking and pinching, tasting her smooth skin. She moaned, "Now, now, now, Mamoru. I need you, please. Fast."

He was jolted out of his reverie by that witch's laugh, tinkling and carrying across the ballroom to his fine-tuned ears. And all the sudden, she was looking at him, face smiling and pleasantly surprised. He watched as she politely excused herself and dragged her boy toy in his direction. Mamoru's face twisted with pain, hating her with every bone in his body that once loved her. He was past the state of injured and denial and now into the phase of pure outrage. Or at least, that's what Motoki told him. There was phases after a break up. Some long, some short, some quick, some slow and some fiercely excruciating. But they all existed and were designed to wrench one's heart and soul. It had been the worst three weeks, four days and three hours of his life and Mamoru was right on schedule for his fit of fury. He sneered, recalling the time line Motoki layed out for him. He remembered that then he was to somber to care, to bitter to listen. He was still bitter, but now he cared. Mamoru made a mental note to dig up the offending paper and prepare himself for the next, and hopefully final, stage.

Mamoru dragged himself back to the event, noticing he still had a few minutes left to wallow in his impending doom, watching as she wove herself through the crowd, briefly stopping to hug various women and kiss cheeks with grace. He was worried. How would this look? Her, gorgeous, smiling, with a date. Him, melancholy, jealous and above all, alone. Shit. Mamoru looked around frantically and grabbed the first slim wrist he saw. The woman had her back to him and was beginning to walk away, sweet and thin hips emphasized by a black silk ribbon that tied around the equally as black dress. It was classic and classy and tasteful and alluring all in one. He took her in fully when she turned around, wine glass balancing in between her slim, jeweless fingers. Her tresses were glossy and curled lightly, falling around her shoulders down the length of her back. A simple stoned headband was placed in them, the stone shining and glimmering under the chandelier. He traveled down to her cerulean eyes, wide with inquiry. He ignored the look. Her elfin nose and pert lips were enticing and delectable, light flush on her cheeks fetching and endearing. Her swan like neck was also lacking jewelry. The black dress had a normal, modest but not in the least homely, neckline, leaving a man wanting more.

And that's exactly what Mamoru wanted. At least long enough to endure his vile ex's torturous 'catching up'.

"Yes?" She bit out, obviously aggravated and in a rush by the restlessness in her tone and body language.

He closed his mouth, not realizing he had been gaping. "I'm sorry, I know this might sound strange, but would you mind being my date for five minutes?" How had he not noticed this girl before? Oh right, his self pity, he thought with an inward scoff.

He took a painful look to the right, seeing the raven locks quickly approaching.

"What?" She watched his eyes travel across the room and lock on the pale and exotic girl coming their way. Before he had a chance for a hasty explanation and repetition of the question, her small hands were around his neck, lips on his. She ravaged his mouth, mouth dominant and strong. Mamoru was stunned, but quickly placed his hands on her waist, fingers wrapping around her hips and massaging. His lips returned her power with just as much force, bending her over and under him, his broad chest pressing against hers. Their champagne and wine glasses were dangling haphazardly in their hands, pressing the rims into eachother's backs. Mamoru felt her mew softly, swallowing her sounds of pleasure. Still bent over, somehow defying the laws of gravity and almost parallel, Mamoru ran his hand up from her hip and let his thumb linger lazily on the underside of her breast. He smiled into the kiss when he felt her gasp. Her intake of air broke their lips apart and they were lost in eachother for what seemed like centuries. Limbs, breaths, hands, eyelashes, and noses tangled together in gleaming passion and burning heat.

Mamoru lifted the petite girl to a full standing height, a possessive arm settled around her waist, her returning gesture with a slim arm above his shoulders, fingers swirling the hair on the nape of his neck seductively, tempting him. She ran her fingernails along the top of his spine and he saw her smile out of the corner of his eye when she felt the goosebumps rise.

His attention was officially dismembered and unfocused, he could barely speak. So he let her to the talking. Well, he would of, if Rei wouldn't of spoken up first.

"Usagi? Mamoru? How the fuck do you know eachother?"


	2. Usagi: If You Leave

Wow! Two chapters in one night? This is craaaazy for me! Anyways, here's the second installment. The first part is BEFORE the kiss, so don't get confused. R&R!

Disclaimer: Do I even need to say it?

* * *

_If you leave, don't leave now  
Please don't take my heart away  
Promise me just one more night  
Then we'll go our separate ways  
We always had time on our sides  
Now it's fading fast  
Every second every moment  
We've gotta make it last_

_I touch you once, I touch you twice  
I won't let go at any price  
I need you now like I needed you then  
You always said we'd still be friends someday_

_If You Leave- Nada Surf_

* * *

Mamoru was not the only one wallowing in self pity. Usagi pictured her young body trapped between a rock and a hard place for the hundredth time tonight. Laughing bitterly, she swallowed the last swig of wine, blurring her worries into colorful crises, dramatic and traumatizing. 

It was either this stupid and utterly boring benefit, or home with a pint of ice cream. Usagi didn't see the harm in Ben & Jerry's, but her roommate did. Minako was vehement about these parties, about the Tokyo social scene in general. Why? Usagi would never know. Minako rarely remembered or enjoyed them anyways, constantly downing the champagne and making a scene. But Usagi was under her spell. Her wild and obnoxious spell. She loved the girl with everything in her. But right now, even though she would lose a limb for Minako, she wanted nothing more than to leave. To get out of here. Screw charity, screw high heels and screw her best friend. She felt the common urge to wring her neck for bringing her here. Did she enjoy Usagi being enervated out of her mind by the pulsing music and idle conversation? Usagi had to wonder.

Picking up a new glass from the waiter sauntering by her, she decided to take charge and get the hell out of here. Usagi was only about 5' 4" in heels, and barely gained an inch by standing on her toes, but she did the best she could to see over the crowd. Scanning through the countless bodies, she searched for the luminescent sun-kissed head, the 'absolutely divine' charcoal gown, onyx droplet earrings and matching choker. How Mina-Chan pulled off chokers was another thing Usagi was in the dark about, so to speak.

She resisting squealing in delight when she saw her bobbing in the left corner of the dance floor. Beginning to make her way toward her wretched best friend, she barely made it a step before she felt a strong hand wrapping around her wrist, sending small shivers up her spine. She felt cold and hot and was almost scared of turning around facing the man who was tugging on her wrist. Against her better judgment, she pivoted and scrutinized the man before her. His eyes were the deepest shade of blue, obscure and terrifyingly difficult to read. He had a strong jaw that she would love to trace and full lips that hung open, saying something to her. She watched in amusement as he analyzed her. Usagi's hands itched to push a lock of obsidian hair from his eyes, hanging precariously, mixing with his thick eyelashes. She concluded he was devilishly handsome. Too much so to be asking for a date.

Her look of admiration quickly turned to one of inquiry and suspicion. "What?" Eyes narrowed, Usagi was extremely thrown. This man should have a date. It would be nothing but wrong for this lovely specimen to go to waste. She looked at him, his eyes glancing to the right, landing on...

Rei?

Was she coming toward us? Usagi rolled her eyes. Trust Rei to go for the most attractive man in the room. Maybe she wouldn't recognize her. Doubtful. Usagi looked back at the Mystery Man. He looked distressed. She began to feel sympathy for him. He had obviously been put through hell by the approaching girl. She looked into his eyes and only saw injury of the deepest kind, of the heart.

And suddenly, she could relate. He wanted protection. She could understand. Rei was a beast. Beautiful, but a vicious and heart-wrenching beast. Usagi vowed to set Rei straight next time she was alone. Maybe a broken jaw or a drastic hair cut. Or maybe, she would never, ever let her borrow those Chanel boots. How could she hurt him? He was epitome of perfection. A god. A small part of Usagi applauded Rei for finding this one on her own. A small part. But for right now, all Usagi wanted to do was help this poor guy.

So she answered him the only way she knew how. Anything to avoid her not-not-friend and hopefully restore some of this man's ego.

She kissed him.

* * *

Usagi stole a sidewards glance to the handsome not-so-stranger, struggling with where to go from here. She really didn't have time to deal with Rei's drama. She looked at her current conquest, recognized him as one of Mina-Chan's from last month. God, does this girl have any dignity? Usagi gave her a once over, nearly gagging at her choice of attire. She grimaced at the dress, low and tempting, just like Rei. That girl would do anything for a good lay. Mamoru's steady and rhythmic rubbing of her hip, hands protective and pulling her close did not help her concentration, plus her nagging brain reminding her of how good a kisser he is. She desperately tried to focus. She needed to find Minako. Fast. 

Though Mamoru was bold in his movements, his eyes looked timid and wounded. She assumed he was not going to say anything in fear of Rei's probably apathetic response. Usagi wondered what Rei did that was so horrible to make him so damn scared. She gained role of protector, again. As always.

"Move, Rei. Me and my date are in a bit of a rush." Usagi said, bringing her hand down from its spot on his neck and stepping away to grab his own and intertwine their fingers.

"Your date? Usagi, you hate these stupid parties. Why would you have a date?"

"If that was any of your business, I might just take some time and explain it to you. But since it's not, I would recommend you move. Now." She said, tone sugary sweet, sarcasm shown on her features. And with that, Usagi pulled the tall man with her, boldly moving through Rei's hold on the nameless blonde she was clinging too. A good distance away, Mamoru stopped her, his strength overcoming her speed.

"How the hell do you know Rei?" Mamoru looked angry. Usagi couldn't care less about how he felt now that they were past Rei. She needed to find Minako, who was probably absolutely wasted and blindly agreeing to go home with a stranger who could easily be a druggie or a slasher or a psycho who liked to suck his rape-victims toes or something. It could happen. It is the 21st century, you know.

"Listen, I don't have time for this right now. I need to find my friend and I think our dating time is up. So goodbye, Mamoru, is it? Glad I could be of your services." Usagi threw his hand from her grip reluctantly, only to feel his hand encircling hers, tight and strong.

"How the hell do you know Rei?" He growled, emphasizing his words. This guy was surely original.

"Listen, my friend seriously needs me right now. If you just shut up for like five seconds and let me think, I'll extend our time long enough to tell you about Rei." Usagi handed him her wine and placed both hands on her temples. She needed to get Minako home.

"Let me help you." She looked up, yep, he was perfect. No doubt.

"Okay, look for a girl with blond hair like mine and a dark grey dress. She's beautiful, you'll know her when you see her. Probably wobbling or leaning against a semi-attractive guy." Usagi continued describing Minako bitterly as Mamoru's eyes searched the crowd. "I see her!" He said, quickly grabbing her wrist and pulling her toward the doors of the hall. As they pushed through the people, Usagi tried to ignore the shots of electricity coming again from his grip. As the exit came into view, Usagi slipped out of the troublesome hold, and began to jog to Minako's retreating form. Grabbing her wrist, Minako fell into Usagi's arms and away from the man holding her elbow.

"Hey! Let go of meeeee!" She whined, struggling helplessly against Usagi's hold.

"No way, bitch. We're going home. Mamoru-San, would you give me and my charming friend here a ride home?"

She watched as he struggled with the idea and finally conceded. He took the role of the chivalrous man and picked up Minako bridal style. Usagi watched in amusement as she gazed childishly up at him, hearts in her eyes. "Heeeyyyyy, you're cuteeee!" She squealed before letting out a line of giggles. Mamoru only sighed. He proceeded to lead Usagi out the country club doors into the thick summer air. They had barely descended down the first step before she heard someone calling Mamoru's name. She turned around to find a cute blond man and pretty brunette walking out the doors, hand in hand.

Usagi watched, interested, as the blond sent a pointed look to the brunette, who then pulled Mamoru aside, claiming she had to 'talk to him about something.' Usagi kept her eyes on Minako, who was now dozing in Mamoru's arms. Usagi tried to ignore the twinge of jealousy deep in her stomach. The man then gently pulled her out of earshot.

"Hi, I'm Motoki." He bowed politely.

She sent him a 'Okay, and?' look before returned the gesture. "Usagi."

"Nice to meet you, Usagi-San." Motoki flashed her a boyish smile and she felt herself flush. Why was she seeing all these new people tonight? "Listen, my girlfriend and I saw that little kiss between you and Mamoru." He said, eyebrows wiggling, small smirk appearing on his full lips.

At this, Usagi's cheeks grew hotter. "Um...I'm...I didn't mean to...I don't know what I was thinking." She stuttered, looking ashamed and looking anywhere but his emerald eyes.

"Don't be sorry!" He all but yelled, face beaming. "Look, Reika and I want you to take him out on the town. Lord knows he fucking needs it." He said, looking despondent, raising a long arm to scratch the back of his neck, nervously.

Usagi wondered if she could hate Minako just as much as she loved her. If it wasn't for her, Usagi could take this poor, poor man out for a night on the town, Usagi-style. She smiled at the thought. Clubs, early morning meals and a dawn-lit stroll. It would be perfect. Forever. But no, Minako had to be too trashed to drive them home. Usagi cursed herself for leaving her license at home. She couldn't risk it tonight. Not after last time she had a run in with the police. Also Minako's fault. She looked sullenly at the pleading blond in front of her.

"I'm sorry, but I have to get my friend home. She positively drunk and I don't have my license so Mamoru is our only way home." Usagi watched as Motoki's smile didn't falter. "Don't worry! Me and Reika can bring her home. Just give us directions."

"Wow, you seriously want Mamoru to go out, don't you?"

"More than anything. Well, almost as much as I want to kill Rei." He amended. Usagi laughed at this. She decided to trust this guy and his girlfriend. They seemed friendly and clean, and obviously caring. Usagi proceeded to give him the directions to her flat and wrote her cell number on his hand with a pen Reika so handily had in her small clutch. Usagi wondered if they had planned this whole thing and she played perfectly into their script. She'd put money on Minako being in on it, taking it as a free, guiltless excuse to get wasted. After passing the sleeping Minako into Motoki's arms, Mamoru grabbed Usagi's hand and led her to a sleek black Mercedes.

Figures. Hot guy, hot car. It's logical. Usagi decided she loved logic.

He opened the door for her and waited for Usagi to climb in before shutting it gently, all the while, wordless. She watched as he deftly slipped into the driver's seat and started the car. She fiddled with the buttons on her door while Mamoru played with the radio. Usagi rolled down the window and breathed in the summer heat, fresh and flowery. She allowed herself a small smile. Suddenly cheerful, she turned to Mamoru, dark-haired sort of stranger. "So, where to?" She said. He looked up, a small smirk turning into a scowl, his eyes focusing behind her head. "What?" Usagi muttered, turning around to face the last thing she thought she would of seen.

"Hey baby, long time no see." The man drug a long and skinny finger down her cheek, letting it linger on her lips, before dropping it to dangle on the window, fingertip grazing her exposed arm. Usagi spun forward, looking at neither of the men, face blank and eyes transparent, revealing nothing. Usagi could barely breath. This was not supposed to be happening. Her mind was going a mile a minute, but she could barely find the strength to speak. She gained her composure to the best of her abilities. She managed to cough out one word.

"Seiya."


	3. M: DirtyWhirl

A third chapter! It's unbelievable. Is this even happening? Did I even write this?

Remember, the beginning of the chapter will always be a backtrack, revealing the other characters feelings on important subjects. Be sure to keep this in mind! I don't want you lovely people to get confused. Also, I got the wonderful idea of incorporating music that corresponded from Princess Jade, so props to her for that! I highly recommend you listen to the songs I include. While I doubt it will take away from the story if you don't, I'm sure it will add to the whole affect if you do, so try it out. Review, por favor!!!

Disclaimer: I'm at a loss. I don't own Sailor Moon or the song. Thanks for reminding me, assholes.

* * *

_I found you Dirty little whirlwind_

_I am pinned by the heat of your swirl_

_Dirty little whirlwind_

_Defender, destroyer I found you_

_Dirty little whirlwind_

_Tangled up in the flesh of a girl_

_Oh you could curl me beside you_

_The spark in your eyes belies the Apocalypse inside you_

_Twisting the pits from the particle_

_Skull can't save face_

_So shake the shame from it_

_Burn me up inside you_

_Let me churn in your furnace of whirl_

_Dirty little whirlwind_

_Commander, controller I found you_

_Dirty little whirlwind_

_I am pinned by the heat of your swirl_

_Dirty little whirlwind_

_Defender, destroyer I found you_

_Dirty little whirlwind_

_All caught up in the flesh of a girl_

_All that I ever wanted to be was destroyed at sea_

_Hurricane rescued me salvaged calamity_

_Do not delay we stood in place for it_

_Turn me up inside you_

_Up and into the heart of your world_

_Dirtywhirl - TV on the Radio_

* * *

Mamoru hated himself. 

He fumbled with the radio, distracting himself from his current situation for a brief moment. His mind was fuzzy and his heart was pulsating in an utterly dizzying way. He loved this feeling. He missed this feeling. But he also detested this feeling and wanted nothing more than to make sure he never felt it ever again. This is what Rei made him feel, three weeks, four days and 3 and a half hours ago. Up until she said those fateful words, her subtle glances and light touches on his forearm, he reveled in this pure and intimate buzz.

He was an idiot.

Here he was, with an unbelievably gorgeous girl in his car, whose an unbelievably fantastic kisser, and all he can think about is his witch of an ex! He wondered if he needed serious mental help. Get a grip, Mamoru! Was she saying something? He smirked at his ranting, thinking of how more moronic he could become in the next 30 seconds. Usagi was involved in all of these creative situations, that normally ended with a black eye and slammed door. Okay, so maybe they weren't that creative.

Mamoru looked up, hands blinding adjusting knobs and pressing buttons, causing the air to blast from hot to cold. He disregarded the panel when he saw an old...acquaintance intruding on _his_ fantastically unbelievable gorgeous great kisser, sickly pale fingers touching her face. Mamoru desperately tried to cling to his rationality when he noticed how discomforted she became, features ashen and glowing in the moonlight. Her voice was quiet and throaty when she finally gasped out his name.

Seiya smiled, thin lips taut and pulled dangerously over his bony cheeks. Mamoru tried his hardest not to beat him to a pulp right there and concealed his anger by thinking of more fun, agonizing and excruciating ways to kill the ghost of a person. First, he would tie him up. (Duh.) Then, he would pull off all his fingernails and toenails...one by one...slowly, as not to shock the poor, pitiful, sickening excuse for a man. Mamoru was pulled back to reality by her hand on his thigh, a pleading look buried deep within her eyes. Her dainty fingers were spread wide and fiery, searing his skin. He nodded and turned back to the assailant.

"I'm sorry, but me and this lovely lady have somewhere to be, so if you don't mind, we'll be going now."

Next would involve utensils, Mamoru wasn't sure exactly what he would do with them, but he knew it would be good.

Seiya looked at Mamoru. "Okay, fine. Take her. See if I care. But don't come crying to me when she leaves you hanging." His gaze then switched to Usagi. "In more ways then one, hm, Usa-Chan?"

Then he would probably shave his head of that ridiculous ponytail and cut off his ears, or maybe make him beg for mercy by admitting he's gay or claiming he fucked Hilary Clinton on camera. He would send it into the biggest tabloids. Something amusing like that.

This was about the time Usagi found her voice. She swallowed and licked her lips, causing Mamoru to look away and halt his brain from his vivid imaginings.

"Get the fuck away from me." The words were ground out and coated with hate. Usagi proceeded to roll up the window, thumb pressing harshly down on the button, a look of pure hate in her eyes, causing him to yelp and jump back.

"Can we go now? Please?" Her voice was soft and child-like, entreating as if for a cookie or to go to the park. Mamoru prayed to whatever god existed that she didn't cry. If he hated anything more than giggly, drunk women (Minako), it was when girls cried. I mean, how is a man supposed to react that? Especially if he himself did nothing wrong! He said a silent prayer and put the car in gear, speeding out the parking lot toward downtown.

Realizing he had no idea where he was going, Mamoru was in dire need of some suggestions.

"So, where to?"

Nothing.

"Are you hungry? It's only," He glanced at his watch. "10 o'clock. I'm sure we kind find something around."

Still nothing.

"Are you...thirsty? Wanna get a drink?"

Nothing. Is the poor girl mute, for gods sake? Is she in a state of temporary shock? What could Seiya of done that was so hurtful? Mamoru knew he was a chilly and surreptitious guy, but could he have physically harmed Usagi? He couldn't see what else Seiya could of done to gain such a reaction from the momentarily weak woman. Mamoru felt a sudden twinge of possessiveness...a need to protect her from any harm.

"Want to get a lot of drinks?"

"Yes. Many drinks. As quickly as possible. I want to dance." She speaks! Victory is mine!

"That can be arranged. Any favorite hot spot?" Suave. Noncommittal, but considerate. 1 for Mamoru.

"It's between Yellow and La Fabrique. Your choice. I can't think." Usagi placed a hand to her forehead, a hand waving, giving him the honor.

"La Fabrique. No question."

"Good choice. I'm going to need some clothes. Take a left at this light."

Feeling complacent, Mamoru didn't ask questions.

"And here, take another left, oh and pull in there!" She said, pointing to street parking space marked 'Reserved.' He sent her a weary look and another glance at the sign.

"Oh relax, I own the building." And with that, she was stepping gracefully out of the car, hands digging through her bag.

"You own this?" Mamoru stared up at the building, a classy brown stone displaying metallic outfits in the windows.

"I'm not just daddy's little girl, you know." She said, feigning hurt and twirling around to unlock the door.

He stayed silent, following her in through the arched doors. "I'll be out in a few." Usagi disappeared behind the doors adjacent to the check-out desk. Mamoru perused the items in the room. The store ranged from elegant evening gowns to ripped, washed, and drainpipe jeans. He chuckled, this was certainly unexpected. He noticed that low neck lines and short skirts were scarce, a fact that made him smile. Usagi had a dirty mouth, yes, but she was definitely modest and swanky. The clothes were posh and screamed uptown, though that was clearly not where they were. He had to wonder why she placed her store in such an opposite location to what she was selling. Before he could ponder, Usagi appeared, in all her fabulous glory.

She was wearing another black dress, but this one was light and airy, and had a much more seductive scoop that amplified her chest. The thin spaghetti straps held up the sheer layers of black material that stopped at about mid thigh. The dress sparkled and glistened in the dim light of the store. She wore a necklace that seemed to be made up of several long, silver chains. Usagi wore different black stilettos, these exposing her cutely painted pink toes, rather than the pointed toe she wore before. It seemed to Mamoru that she was wearing the same outfit, she had just cut away some claustrophobic material. He was grateful, until he noticed Usagi had kept a hand behind her back.

"Um, Mamoru..." Was she going to shoot him?

"I know this is awkward, but I can't seem to tie these, would you do it for me?" She said, shy and blushing endearingly as she turned around to show him her predicament.

There were two silver ties that protruded from the side of her chest that gave the illusion of holding the dress to her breasts. He wished he could just do away with them, but being the kind gentleman he is, he complied. Mamoru paced forward, taking the ties with trembling hands. He decided to cherish this moment, feeling her skin and admiring the low dip of the back of the dress. He slowly tied them in a bow, relishing in every shudder he felt from the light graze of his fingers. When he finished, Mamoru took a step closer, finger brushing down her spine, tracing the ends of the bow. He watched as her back arched, head rolling onto his shoulder. He let his hand rest on her hip, the other replacing its job on her spine.

Mamoru's docile lips laid teasing kisses in the hollow of her collar bone, working their way up to behind her ear. She gasped as he nipped her earlobe. "You're enchanting." He whispered, breath hot and labored. Her once idle hands reached behind her and grabbed his arms. She ran her hands down his muscular forearms, hands leading his to her breasts.

How could he refuse? Mamoru massaged them gently, tweaking teasingly every once in a while. He always enjoyed this game. He continued to nip her neck and then suck at the sweet skin, branding her as his. Usagi's breath was short and quick, sounding all too familiar. Abruptly, Mamoru stopped. His thoughts flooded back to him, filled with a certain dark-haired girl. He took a step back, sputtering, feeling himself being thrown back into that ever-present self-loathing.

"Goddammit!" Rei could go to hell, for all he cared. Mamoru hated how she got to him. Why was it that whenever he started to forget her, she came back, beautiful and sexy, his memories bursting with her screaming his name, writhing beneath him.

Usagi turned around and looked at him knowingly. "Rei, huh?"

"I'm so sorry, Usagi. God, I'm an idiot. I don't know why this happens to me." Mamoru ran hand through his hair, frustrated sexually and emotionally.

"It's okay, Mamoru. You need closure. You just need some closure, don't you?"

He looked up at her, hand midway through his hair, another loosening his tie.

"Yeah, closure. She never gave a reason, you know? God, I'm so fucking confused."

Mamoru watched as she sashayed toward him, body catlike and swift, a small hand undoing his top button on the dress shirt. His breath caught as she unbuttoned the rest of them, revealing a simple white t-shirt.. She pulled the tuxedo jacket off his shoulders along with the dress shirt and the t-shirt over his head, hands lingering along his back. Mamoru was unmoving, completely dumbstruck. What in the world? Usagi took a step back, admiring his muscled stomach and tone arms. "Well, I know just what you need. Hold on." She purred as she left for the back room. Mamoru had no idea what to do. Just as quickly as she left, she returned, a grey t-shirt in hand. She handed it to him, an amused glint in her eyes. "Put this on, unless you want me to do it for you." He snatched the shirt and threw it on, following with his blazer. Usagi smiled as she step back. "Perfect. Shall we go?"

What a little tease. She played so innocent! He wanted to strangle her pretty little neck, after he ravished it, of course.

She skipped out of the building, a broad smile gracing her features. Mamoru growled in frustration, barging out of the door. She only laughed, it ringing throughout the streets while she locked up. Usagi slid into the seat, unconsciously making Mamoru extremely aware of her long legs, her dress riding up her thighs, exposing a mass amount of skin.

He didn't feel the need to tell her.

Before he put the car in drive, Usagi leaned over, hand again on his thigh, supporting her little torso. "Don't worry, poor Mamoru, you'll get some soon enough." She whispered, tongue flicking his ear quickly before she retreated. He gripped the steering wheel, imaging it was her neck for the second time in the past five minutes.


	4. U: The Beginning of the End

Okay, sorry I'm a wee bit late!!! I kind of went to New Orleans on a whim for the beginning of the week, and I've been resting up since then. But don't hate me! New chapter! Yay! Even though I'm not at all satisfied with this one...

First of all, don't get mad at mila! I totally respect her opinion and I actually did go back and revise a bit of the swearing _and_ there is very little in this next chapter. Before you think I'm letting go of my characters 'edge', don't! Mila and I conversed some more about the suggestion and her opinion made quite a bit of sense to me. I do not want any one attacking her for helping. And I'm sure the swearing will reappear some in Mamorus next chapter. Anyways, thanks A TON for all of the support!! It means so much to me! Reviews are the only thing that consistently motivate me to write, so continue to leave them please!

Thanks again!

Disclaimer: Oh how I wished I owned Sailor Moon...Would it be nice?

* * *

_You got me thinking about the end.  
Giving up making changes and starting again.  
You with your eyes open when you're sleepwalking.  
Check the time, it's the beginning of the end._

_Tonight there's a race with an intangible prize  
Bare feet on the lawn see the frill in your eyes  
And we'll sing the winning song together again.  
'Cause it's time for the begiinning of the end_

_Locked inside cabin fever, he's changed his tun  
He's not singing the blues, he's seranading you  
Take my hand, close your eyes  
Let me lead you astray_

_'Cause tonight marks of the end of your terrible ways  
And together we'll climb and stand on top  
See the lights in the city  
See your courage singing pretty  
One more letter to send  
Say "thank you friend"  
I'm here at the beginning of the end_

_The Beginning of the End - New Buffalo _

* * *

Usagi was high on anger and fear, a dangerous combination when a man as handsome as Mamoru was thrown into the mix. Everything seemed to be moving too quickly for her, Seiya and Mamoru and Minako. She wasn't in her right, logical and cynical state of mind. 

So she simply could not, in any way, be held responsible for her actions.

This new Usagi was daring and flirtatious, unbuttoning his shirt as if she did it every night. As she went through these motions fluidly and slowly tempting, the blond woman wondered how she had gone from one step before throws of passion, to psychoanalyst, to seductress, all in a matter of minutes. It was mind-boggling, but it seemed nothing made sense tonight.

Mamoru and hers fated kiss, that man Minako was hanging off of, Seiya's reappearance...

Why was he here? When did he come back? Why did she not know?

Usagi felt like a fool. She shook the troubling and abstruse questions away and focused on this gorgeous piece of witty man in front of her. The small girl calmly handed the shirt to Mamoru, eyes twinkling. Usagi loved how she had him so flustered. He was obviously not used to being the one being addled. Usagi considered this a learning experience, a way of weening him off of Rei and restoring the pride he must now feel the manly need to gather. She could almost feel the testosterone raising in his blood stream, a vain beginning to pulse in his forehead.

He was quite cute when he was mad.

She giggled and pivoted, "Lesson one." Usagi muttered, before skipping gaily out of the building and waiting on the doorstep for his tumultuous and predictable rush out of the door. As she slid into the passenger seat and continued her gracious teachings in form of charm and sex appeal, Usagi hoped this brilliant plan didn 't severely backfire. She didn't know how it could, but she knew it was certainly feasible.

Anything is possible when Tsukino Usagi is involved. She allowed herself a little grin.

* * *

It was a bit early to be arriving at La Fabrique, being only about a quarter to 11. Usagi thanked God for this, considered she was positive that if they would of had to held hands to weave through the crowd, he would of broken hers. She could still see the pulsing vein in his forehead as he struggled not to cause her physical harm for purposely flustering him. Usagi giggled, this man would _adore_ her by the night's end. He would get down on his hands and knees, kissing her hands and feet for ridding him of Rei. She giggled at the mental image that thought provided. 

Usagi found herself sitting at the familiar bar, knee barely grazing Mamoru's; she shuddered. She brushed the sudden chill away when she saw a familiar brunette fixing her infamous ponytail in the dingy and dull mirror behind the bar.

"MAKOTO!!!"

The tall girl started and her risen elbow nearly knocked down several wine glasses from the racks above her head. She spun, looking for the overly-energetic customer who nearly made her jump clear out of her skin. Usagi smiled her brightest when Makoto made eye-contact with her.

"Usa-chan!!!" She squealed, running over and performing an awkward over-the-bar hug. She grasped Usagi's hands, eyes flitting behind her as if to search for something. "Mina-chan's not with me." Usagi quickly explained. Makoto's emerald eyes returned to the blond, "Hm? What do you mean Minako is not with you? Why are you here then? I mean, this is so unlike you, to you know, go out with out Mina-chan. Your such a homebody -" She stopped her tirade at Usagi's threatening glare and pointed glance to her right. Makoto took a few moments to absorb Mamoru, jaw going slack before turning into a sly smile. Her eyes darted between the man and girl on the other side of the bar. Makoto clicked her tongue before placing her tan elbows on the bar. "I see. A date, Usa? This is a change." She winked at Mamoru.

"Makoto!" Usagi hissed, a flush rising up in her pale cheeks. "Well! What am I supposed to say?" Makoto defended, hands raised in questioning and eyes twinkling. "I don't know, just not that! Would you _please_ just do your job, Makoto? I seriously need a drink." The brunette sent her a questioning look before turning the man who wore an amused smile, arm casually draped on Usagi's chair, eying the blond peculiarly. Makoto cleared her throat and extended her hand. "Makoto, how can I help you?" Mamoru snapped out of his daze and returned the handshake.

"Mamoru, and I'll just take a beer, thanks. Your choice." She smiled, he obviously trusted her already. She winked again before turning around to go make the drinks. Usagi smiled, thankful that Mamoru's anger had finally dissipated, she truly wanted to get to know him better.

"Isn't she going to ask you what you want?" His breath was on her ear. She flinched and gently shoved him away.

"Nope. She knows." She smirked at him, elbow rising to the bar before swiveling to face him.

"So, tell me about yourself, Mamoru --"

"Chiba." he finished, throwing in a charming smile. She scoffed, reevaluating her decision to help him regain his pride. He didn't seem to need her help.

"Is that supposed to mean something to me?" Usagi's eyebrows raised. She was _not_ one to be toyed with.

"Maybe, if you want it to." Mamoru was being frustratingly cryptic, perhaps to intrigue her, but Usagi doubted this. It was probably to get her to cave, to make her admit she really _was_ interested in him. Or maybe she was just being paranoid.

"It could, depending on how the rest of the evening goes." She smirked and hid her unsettled feelings deep in her gut, raising the apple martini Makoto had just left at the bar. "Cheers." Mamoru opened his mouth as if to say something, then stopped, raising his glass, a few drops sloshing over, to tap hers. "Cheers." He repeated, eyes twinkling and voice mocking. She ignored him. As she took a delicate sip, Usagi noticed how he took a desperate gulp, slamming the cup back down on the sticky bar, a refreshed breath escaping his lips. A low whistle escaped Usagi as she lowered her glass. She fidgeted.

"You're not...well, you know - er - an alcoholic, are you?" The last few words were muttered, her vulnerability shining through like a child. These feelings were washed away when Mamoru started to outright laugh at her. How dare him! "Hey! Stop laughing!" She whacked a small hand across his back, causing him to hit his head rather loudly on the edge of the bar.

"Ow! What the hell!" Mamoru grasped his forehead, a large bruise already rising to the center.

"Oh my gosh! Shit! I am so sorry! Oh my god!" Usagi stood, her hands grabbing Mamoru's shoulders, all the while muttering perpetual apologies, lifting him up to face level. Her little fingers delicately touched the area around the bruise, her eyes flitting around the rest of his face for other injuries, before meeting his eyes. Usagi realized how close they were by his breath on her nose, warming her cheeks and lips. His eyes flitted behind her, darkening significantly. Before she had the chance to turn and see, his hands were on her. She squeaked when his hand found her waist before standing up and leading her knowingly to a small, dimly lit hallway near the back of the club. Her fear was eclipsed by dignity and curiosity. The former she needed to quickly regain, before he had his wicked way with her. Not that she would mind...

Usagi was jostled out of her dirty thoughts by the force of his push against the wall. She looked up at the dark haired man, challenging him. A small smile graced his features before his large hands found her neck. Each one of cupping her head, a lone thumb strumming her cheek. She smiled back before he swooped down, lips searing onto hers, as if branding her as his. She scoffed inwardly before placing her pale hands on his hips, giving way to the kiss. It was different, to be kissed, instead of kissing. Usagi decided she liked it. And thats when she felt it. The fire, bubbling up from the pit of her stomach, spreading into her lungs and down to her toes. It was an incredible experience, a pleasurable burn. She knew she had never felt this kind of...excitement while kissing another man.

And that was when she kissed back.

She wanted Mamoru to feel it, if he didn't already. She boldly let her tongue do the work, exploring differently than before. Rather than urgent and forced like their first kiss, this was passionate, savoring the tastes and feels. He returned the gesture, pushing her farther against the wall, one hand lowering to linger on her collar bone, finger massaging the protruding bone. As he pulled away, a thought occurred to her.

Usagi stared at Mamoru's swollen and glossy lips, wishing she could feel them again, but most of all wondering. She was sure a pensive look crossed her face, as people said it usually did. Her nose was scrunched up, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Why did he do that? He didn't seem anything but annoyed and amused when they were at the bar, so what in god's name provoked him to drag her to a dark hallway and kiss her senseless! Before Usagi could question him, his fingers were laced with hers, leading her to the now pulsing dance floor. His grip was strong and tight as he pushed through the swaying crowd. Once they were nestled in the near center of the floor, Mamoru whipped her around, her back tight against his front.

He placed a secure hand around her waist and pulled her towards him, melting her frame against his. Mamoru lowered his chin onto her shoulder, his soft, warm breath causing goosebumps to rise on her exposed chest. Usagi swayed against him, their hips rolling in perfect, synchronized motions. Usagi cherished this moment: his soft locks resting against her cheek, wide hands protecting and holding her, his scent tickling her senses. Before she allowed her knees could buckle under the delicious scent that wafted from him, her eyes snapped open. Usagi saw that familiar glint of glossy dark hair moving slowly through the sea of sweaty bodies. Panic flooded her. Of all places Rei had to go! Of all places! Usagi wailed inwardly. Had Mamoru just seen that? She had a feeling his sense of Rei was even more keen than hers.

Usagi gingerly turned her head to analyze Mamoru's features and only found lust-filled and foggy eyes. That was...good, right? For Usagi, maybe. She decided to used this to her advantage. The blond woman turned deftly in his arms, as to keep his hold on her, and placed a firm hand on his chest to gain his attention. When Mamoru's eyes met hers, she fixed a concentrated stare into his gaze. He seemed to understand and met her hand as it sneaked into his, fingers curling about hers. But this time, she was the one leading.

Instead of stopping in the dank hallway, Usagi slipped into the closet she knew Minako used when she didn't like the guy enough to leave the club with him. Though this was in no way her situation, the closet was still handy. Usagi forcefully pushed Mamoru up against the shelf littered with cleaning supplies, and payed no mind to them when they fell to the ground after she launched her petite form onto his. As Mamoru's hands groped her legs to hold her up, she searched desperately for his lips. As if they were a lifeline, a drink of water, a sustenance to her weak body. When she found them, Usagi pushed herself against Mamoru, lips demanding and assaulting. Her arms were tangled around his neck, her legs exposed and wrapped around his waist. She _expected_ this to quell his thoughts of Rei. She _expected_ this to turn his mood around, to full swing lustful.

Instead, he flinched.

Instead of kissing her back, he flinched. She felt it, she was sure. All the sudden, embarrassment overcame her and she shakily detached herself from Mamoru, limb by limb. Usagi didn't dare look up at his accusing and disgusted eyes. As she took an unsure step back, she heard him step away from the shelf, his shuffling feet kicking discarded bottles around on the floor. After a pregnant pause, Usagi ventured to look at him.

His features were apologetic and not at all disgusted. That was good.

"**I'm sorry.**" They both spoke, smiling mildly at each other afterwards.

"Did you see him?" Usagi was startled by his question. He was here?

"Earlier...Did you see her?" Usagi looked at Mamoru. His eyes were emotionless and stony.

He nodded.


	5. Nananana, you guys hate me!

Hola amigas...y amigos! Maybe? That would be cool. Anyways...

This isn't a chapter. Sorry, you can kill me later. I was just putting the word out there that I am looking for a beta. Though I am pretty confident in my writing skillzZzZz it would be nice to have someone to critique me _before_ I post the chapter. It would be nice for said beta to have particular experience in this genre and share or prefer my particular writing style. Yeah, thats about it.

If you are looking for a little info about the next chapter, sorry, I can't help you there. 

I have yet to even begin writing it. (School _really is_ killing me. I kid you not.)

But, next week is spring break (WAHOOO!), and I have no life, so I'm sure you will see one (or a few) chapters up:) Actually, I do know that the next TWO chapters will both be in first person. You will see why...mwhahaha. I shouldn't be laughing. You could just possible hurt me...

But for now, to quell the aching in your heart from not having an update to this story (oh, how i flatter myself), go read Nick and Norah. DUH! That's the easiest way to find out what happens. Actually, don't do that. It will ruin everything. Go read Twilight. Edward is about 3 million times better than Mamoru, I swear. Or you can just sit on your butt listening to Jordin Sparks. Oh wait, that's me... 

Now that my ranting is done, Adios!


End file.
